Return of Neko Boy
by Midnightlover55
Summary: Ikuto is back after 5 years and Amu's reactions are a surprise. Please read.


_ Midnightangel555: Hey everyone its my first time writing a story. So please forgive any mistake._

_ Amu: Ya everyone please forgive angel chan for any mistake plus she is from India so she won't know so much of japan. _

_ Ikuto:She is from India? Hey i heard there are a lot of beautiful chicks in India._

_ Amu:Shut up Pervert_

_ Midnightangel555: Yes Ikuto there are a lot of 'chicks' as you call it in India but we are not talking about 'chicks' now are we. Amu disclaimers please._

_ Amu: Midnightangel555 San doesn't own Shugo Chara_

Return of Neko Boy

* * *

It has been five years since Ikuto has been gone and in all these years Amu has grown into a beautiful girl. Amu now is the idol of every girl in school. The guardians now in high school are still purifying x-eggs. Tadase has given up on Amu and is now dating Rikka. Amu has been sad ever since Ikuto has set out to find his dad.

It was a really nice morning with the birds singing, the trees dancing with the wind, with all children going to school, with the …..

"GAAH…….." someone just ruined the peaceful morning.

"I am late for school" A pink haired girl with honey eyes screamed while running out of her house to school.

"Go Go Amu chan" Her red haired chara occasionally cried.

"This girl is always late" The blue haired chara muttered.

"Amu chan you forgot your lunch desu" Her green haired chara yelled desperately flying after Amu.

Amu only stopped when she reached her classroom. The entire class was staring at her especially boys. Her hair was a slight mess, her breathing a little bit shallow from the running. Her first two buttons undone showing a little bit of cleavage. Amu noticing everyone staring at her fixed herself quickly and spoke in her cool & spicy tone

"What are you staring at"

And there was a roar of "cool & spicy" and "hot" and "Amu san please be my girlfriend" etc. Amu sighed and took her seat next to Rima who is now going out with Nagi. Nagi has told the truth years ago and it was a shock for everyone especially Amu. But they soon recovered.

"You are late Himamori san."

"Whatever and its Hinamori"

"Please don't be late again Himamori san"

"Its Hina…..sigh"

* * *

**At the time Amu was running to school. Outside a airport in Tokyo:**

A person with messy blue hair and midnight blue eyes stepped out with a violin case and other luggage. Many girls tried in vain to flirt with him but he just ignored everyone of them.

"Nya Ikuto where are we gonna go first" A cat like chara asked from the man's shoulder.

"Lets just get these luggage back home and visit our…corruption my little strawberry" Ikuto said with his famous smirk lurking on his lips.

After getting his luggage home he went straight to Amu's house to see no one home

'She must be at school' He thought and opened the balcony door 'She still doesn't lock it' He again thought as he let himself in.

* * *

**After Class**

"I am home" Amu yelled only to be greeted with silence. From the dining table she got the source of all silence.

Dear Amu

Papa and Mama and Ami are going to see your grandma. She is sick and we needed to get their fast.

Sorry if you wanted to come along. It was urgent.

P.S. No Boys

From Papa & Mama

With a sigh Amu went up to her room only to find a big bump on the bed. Her Shugo Charas were left with Rima. Scared Amu took a vase from near her and approached the bump. Mustering up all her courage she took off the sheets holding a vase in her other hand to meet the one and only Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Amu was left wide eyed not believing the sight before her.

"Wow you have grown a lot strawberry"

Amu didn't know what she was feeling sad, angry or happy. Like she had no self control she jumped on to Ikuto and hugged him like he is a lost cat.

"Wow Amu I wish you would've done this before"

SLAP

Amu slapped him square on the face.

"Shut up Ikuto. How could you just show up out of nowhere and start teasing me like this. You haven't called or texted after those few months. Where were you? Did you have any idea of how much I missed you? I finally figured out I love you and you just were out there wo…" Amu was yelling at him and suddenly covered her mouth realizing what she has said.

"Woh Woh Woh Amu rewind did you just say that you are in love with me"

Amu hided her face in a pillow hoping Ikuto would just let it be.

"Amu"

"Amu"

"Amu" Ikuto must've lost his patience because the next thing Amu knew was being pinned to a wall by Ikuto. Ikuto's face held a serious expression as he leaned down to Amu's ear and whispered in a husky tone.

"Do. You. Love. Me. Amu"

The way he said her name send shivers down her spine. But Amu still kept quiet and looked away with a flushed face not wanting to answer him. Ikuto who had enough of this took her chin and made her look at him. With only inches between their lips he again whispered,

"Do. You. Love. Me. Amu"

Amu who was lost in Ikuto's eyes let out in a very low whisper

"Yes"

It was very low that no ordinary person would've heard it but Ikuto did.

"What was that Amu" Ikuto asked with his famous smirk lingering on his face.

"Yes"

"I can't hear you Amu koi"

"I said YES" Amu finally yelled out.

That was all that Ikuto needed as he crashed his lips into Amu' first she refused to respond but eventually did. It was a very passionate kiss as they both poured out their love into one kiss. It lasted for 3 minutes as Ikuto pulled away because of the need of air.

"What pant took pant you pant so long" Ikuto whispered.

"I have been waiting years for this Amu"

"I love you Ikuto" Amu said as she was catching her own breath.

"I love you too Amu. By the way those milk have been certainly working their magic" Ikuto said looking at her chest area.

"You Perverted Cat"

And the next thing Ikuto knew was standing outside Amu's balcony with Amu closing it shut.

"How long are you gonna keep me away Amu?"

Sigh

"See you later Amu"

And with that the cat got home.

THE END

Midnightangel555:Please read and review

Amu: Ya Read and Review PLEASE

Ikuto:Take pity on her and do Read&Review (Kitty eyes begging for you to review)

Midnightangel555:Now you can't resist that can you(puppy eyes)


End file.
